


Memorial Day in Washington, D.C.

by serena221b



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Memorial Day, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serena221b/pseuds/serena221b
Summary: I wrote this little thing on Quotev last year for Memorial Day, and I thought it would be nice to bring it over to the Archive. Enjoy!





	Memorial Day in Washington, D.C.

In honor of Memorial Day, the Doctor and I decided to take a trip to Washington, DC. Specifically, Arlington Cemetery. My father, Jonathan Coulter, had been killed during the Iraq War back in 2011 and as a tradition on Memorial Day, I went to Arlington Cemetery to pay my respects to him. "I'll let you be alone," said the Doctor. "Thank you," I said as he walked off. Then, I approached my dad's [grave](http://www.futuregravestone.com/image.php?&id=2.JPG&name=Jonathan+Coulter&byear=1980&dyear=2011&insc=Died+a+hero+in+the+Iraq+War) and set my bouquet of roses by it. "Hey, dad. It's Trinity. A lot has changed in the last year. I graduated from Julliard. You'd be proud of me. But I don't have a job. Well, technically I do, but it's not a real one. I'm a time traveler now. I know it's hard to believe, but it's true. I have a better life now, dad. But I don't travel alone, oh no. There's this man who calls himself the Doctor. He's over 2000 years old and I travel with him in his time machine, which is called the Tardis. It stands for "Time And Relative Dimension In Space", and it's bigger on the inside. And yes, he is an alien. But he's really nice, don't worry. You would have liked him, dad. I started traveling with him a couple weeks after I graduated. There was an alien invasion, and I helped him out a little. Well, actually, I saved his life. And in return, he allowed me to travel with him for as long as I liked. And I'm still traveling with him to this day-" "Your daughter is the most amazing young lady that I have ever met, Mr. Coulter," the Doctor interrupted. I turned around to see him walking towards me. "Mind if I say a few words?" he asked. "Of course not," I said as I stepped aside. "Hello. I'm the Doctor. I'm the man that Trinity's been traveling with. She's pretty much covered the gist about who and what I am and pretty much a summary about the Tardis. But, allow me to say a few words about her. When I first met Trinity, I thought to myself, 'Oh, great. Another ordinary human who's going to mess everything up for me.' But I hadn't gotten to know her, yet. The point when I figured out that she was no ordinary human was when she saved my life from those aliens and helped me save the Earth. So, I let her travel with me for as long as she wished, like she just said. And the longer we traveled together, the more I discovered just how amazing she is. Trinity Coulter is not only the bravest human that I have ever met, but she is also the smartest, the funnest, and the kindest human that I have ever met. You really raised your daughter well, and I thank you for that," he said,  
  
When the Doctor finished speaking, I found that I had shed a few tears. Then, I stepped forward. "I love you, dad. See you next year," I said. Then, the Doctor and I walked away from the grave and back into the Tardis. "You really meant all those things that you said about me?" I asked. "If I didn't, then I wouldn't have said them. Trin, I meant every word. You truly are the most amazing human that I've ever met," he said. "Thank you," I said. Then, the Doctor kissed the back of my hand. He then ran to the console. "So, where in D.C. do you want to go to next?" he asked. "We've got a couple hours before the fireworks on the Washington Monument start and I want to get good seats," I said. "The Washington Monument it is, then. I kind of want to get good pictures as well," he paused as he gripped the lever. "Hold on tight," he said. Once I had gotten a firm grip on the railing, the Tardis took off. Best Memorial Day ever!


End file.
